


An outlandish wish

by Anonymous



Category: Final Fantasy: Brave Exvius
Genre: Demisexuality, Fantasizing, Freyromantic, Hybrids, Lets make it a Chuck Tingle Title, M/M, Magic, POV First Person, Past mention of Polymorphing spell, Reamed by the realization, Scientific Curiosity, Self-Discovery, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, The face you know is the one you want, Tounge kink, is now exactly what you are looking for, scientific curiosity colliding with sexual curiosity resulting in fixation, that the man you polymorphed, to pound you in the butt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 13:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19401493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Some questions should not be answered, and it is a small price to pay for peace of mind, in retrospect.Or Magna notices Leopold fits his apparantly absurdly particular taste, which is to say, he is thinking about the face he knows of Transformed Leopold, and not the man he once was. Its a very distracting realization.





	An outlandish wish

Leopold, was the sort of person who not only found trouble, but actively went looking for it. It was why he had looked like a frog, when I first met him. It was why I still traveled with him. Not always, of course, my studies come first. But often enough, that the muscle I gained on my first journey stayed firm, and challenging enough to put my studies into practice. 

It has been years since I turned him into a lion, and although I have learned much more than I ever intended to about transformation spells, I have not found out how to undo that spell, so he still remains a lion. I am glad of it, for without it, we would not be such close friends. 

Perhaps it is mean of me, to be glad for permanently changing the way he lives his life. It's not something, I plan on telling him anytime. It's probably one of those standards he would consider skewed from living among fairies. Right up there, alongside manners, what to do with dead bodies, and what counts as technically edible. Admitably, I had fallen out of practice at interacting with people, when my worldview had shrunk to my studies, but to be fair to my teachers, it had never been something I was a patient study of in the first place. 

Forelsket has expanded his knowledge on that, in ways that while delicious in his stomach, sometimes trouble his peace of mind. 

It was when we were visiting the troublesome Elf, that I had a thought, that I thoroughly regret. Sometimes, I wonder if my mind actively seeks ways to make my life difficult, or if I just achieve it naturally. It's the kind of thought I thoroughly regret having, and regret the moment I ever conceived it. 

The thought was "I wonder what his tongue felt like." I had noticed, in that moment, that his tongue was longer than a longer human. I hadn't paid much attention to it before, but sitting at that table that day, It caught my attention and fascinated me. It was likely longer than a humans, because of the change in facial structure. 

What other attributes his physical anatomy had been changed by the spell? His teeth were sharper and more pointed, his lips were very thin on his face. His facial structure was a lot more animal, his hair was thick and manelike, and his hands were thicker and nails a lot more clawlike, which was why he wore gloves. His hands had padding like formations, and were very sensitive.

I couldn't think of anything else, that had changed within the visible anatomy. Of course, I hadn't seen him as a human to begin with, so there may have been changes that I was completely overlooking out of ignorance. 

Still, this one was not a question I needed knowledge of his previous appearance to answer. Just some good timing, and absolutely flouting social manners. 

I waited for the right moment, then, made a grab for something that was both at a cross angle, and required my arm to brush against his tongue to reach. 

Hmm. Rougher and drier than a human's, but wetter then a cats. Are more of the changes a hybrid of the two species? I decided to ponder that question later, and enjoy the wild rice and Nutkin.

Leopold was staring at me agast. 

"You could have asked me to pass it to you."

"Sorry"

I had thought that was the end of it. 

But, as mentioned earlier, my mind has to make things difficult. 

That night I had a dream Leopold was licking me. Long and Slowly, sensually even. He started with my neck to my chest, slowly going lower and lower, my breath catching in short bursts, heat pooling in my stomach. 

I woke up sweating, and sticky, and aroused. 

I hadn't particularly thought about sex before. Hadn't really seen much of a point. There were so many more interesting things to do. Magic to discover. I had come to the conclusion, that I just wasn't that interested in it. 

Now I was being forced to rethink that assessment. 

The more I tried to stop thinking about it, the more vivid the scenario's I came up with. 

What other parts of him were hybrid? I thought about him behind me, inside me, longer than a normal human, spilling, overflowing, filling me from inside. What made lions different? I began reading up on the topic, in my spare time. 

I poked a finger inside, then a second and third, wondering how big he was. 

I pictured him tied to a tree, eyes diluting, slowly losing control, as my mouth crept further down, fingers stroking, exploring his body through touch. 

I began to stroke myself, feeling heat rise up and spread within me, thinking about his hands, his nails, his teeth against my neck, lightly scraping skin. 

I dreamed that he would purr, If I sat on his lap, hands running through his long thick hair, nose to nose. Would I feel it in my bones, if he growled?

I wondered If I would reverse it, if he would be beneath me, my magic that is in his skin, being joined by my flesh in his body, connecting us so thoroughly, that we are one and the same in that moment. 

It happens more and more frequently, until its hard to be around him and focus without thinking about it. 

Leopold doesn't help, by being his typical heroic self. I find it endering, where it used to be stupid. My taste seems to be absurdly specific. 

I frown, and remove my hand. Its just not what I'm looking for. I need a cold swim, If I am going to get any sleep tonight. 

I don't even know if he would want a man in his bed. 

That thought makes me feel cold and alone. 

While I was distracted by the cold betrayal of my brain running away with most of my rational thought and self control, Leopold seems to be on a campaign to make me be a better person. He's having me (try to) talk to people, rescue children with magic, and cast ice to bring people water in summer. 

I've been to self-distracted to even ask him why he is doing this. I didn't even think to question it, when he brought me to a brothel. 

"What are we here for?" I asked distractly. I didn't really care, so long as I was here with him.

"You are here, to have sex."

"WHAT!" I shouted, shocked by both his bluntness, and his plan. 

  
  


"Magna, you have been smelling both aroused and frustrated for our entire trip. You smelt like this last time, as well, and looking back, you have been feeling like this for a long time. "

He can smell me?

"Why didn't you ever mention that you could smell things like that? Wouldn't that be useful scientific information?"

Can he smell me lie? Or does he just smell how nervous I am?

"Stop avoiding the subject." 

"This brothel will not have the highly specific type of person, I am interested in." 

"And just what kind of person is so highly specific, that you already know, you will not find them in there?"

He will know if I lie. 

"You" I blurted out, before I could change my mind. 

"Oh…"

He seems at a loss. There was a reason I was avoiding this conversation. 

"I didn't think… that anyone would be interested in me… er, that way, when I was like this"

Hasn't he heard of Ivalice? Maybe it's one of those skewed priorities between humans and fairies. But, wait, that's not a no. Still, I better ask properly?

"Do you have any interest in men?" 

"I've never been with a man before."

"Are you interested in trying something with me?"

In my head, I pray to any god who may listen to me, that he is interested. Not a lot will listen to me, probably. But it never hurts to try. 

He thinks on it for a long moment. Then he smiles. Are his eyes a little darker than before?

"With you… I might be"


End file.
